villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spike and Whitey
Spike and Whitey are two of the three secondary antagonists (alongside Le Frog) in DreamWorks' 13th full-length animated feature film Flushed Away. They are The Toad's incompetent and clumsy henchmen. Spike was voiced by (who also played Gollum, Ulysses Klaue, Mr. Grin, Capricorn, Supreme Leader Snoke), and Whitey was voiced by (who also played Davy Jones, Rattlesnake Jake, Viktor, General Fallon, The Network, and Howard Clifford). History Before the events of the film, Whitey was a dark-furred rat, with a dark backstory. Inside a cosmetic research laboratory, he was experimented on, with shampoo and detergent. The experiments on his body left him white, with blood-shot eyes (hence his nickname "pink-eyed freak"). At some point, he got out, and teamed up with his new friend Spike. Spike and Whitey are first seen searching for Rita Malone after she stole a ruby from the Toad and they find her when Roddy St. James blows her cover and they find the ruby. They bring Roddy and Rita to the Toad who orders them to freeze them but they get away and Spike and Whitey get frozen instead. When she steals the master cable, Spike and Whitey chase after Rita and Roddy, but lose them. The Toad orders them to get the master cable back and when they get a tip on Roddy and Rita's whereabouts, Spike and Whitey chase them in their boats but are outsmarted when Roddy and Rita spring them from their boat. The Toad, mad with their failures, replaces them with his competent cousin, Le Frog. They are not seen again until they capture Rita and Roddy and bring back the cord. They are defeated when Roddy sprays ice causing Spike to fall into the hungry frog babies and Whitey slipping on some ice. They are last seen when Spike is whisked away by a bottle of water with Whitey asking if he is (Spike) happy now. Personalities Spike Spike is sadistic, melodramatic, violent, and very defensive and insecure about his reputation, Spike likens himself to a feared, violent thug and hitman. Despite this, he often tends to be dimwitted and clumsy. He tries to act like a serious and cruel madman to compensate for his dainty hands, short stature, and occasional stupidity, but despite his best efforts, he often finds himself being berated and disrespected, often due to Whitey's unrelenting candor. Spike loves violence and spreading chaos and destruction. Out of the trio, Spike is more evil. Towards the end of the film, Spike mentioned that he loves unhappy endings with violence. Whitey Whitey is similar to Lennie from Of Mice and Men in his personality. Whitey is strong, docile, somewhat slow, but has a pragmatic approach to whatever life throws at him. Whitey tends to be a bit distant, as he is a sweet pacifist whose heart really isn't in his job as a hitman, as he has no real interest in violence, he is merely jobbing due to his size and strength. Despite often having his head in the clouds, he does show common sense at times, and is brutally honest, often at Spike's expense. Due to growing up inside a testing laboratory, Whitey may be a little desensitized, as he never appears to panic or lose his temper, remaining calm and in-control of his emotions, though he really loves to see happy endings. Out of the trio, Whitey is less evil than Spike is as Whitey was not really evil. Appearance Spike is a short rat with cream fur, blue eyes, thick black hair, spiked backwards as if he had an electric shock, a silver suit with a purple shirt and lighter purple tie and black shoes. He also has a chip in his left ear. Whitey is a tall, albino, muscular rat with white fur, pink eyes (since he suffered a horrible experiment), a black suit with a white shirt and wears a gold chain necklace and two gold rings on each index finger. He also apparently used to have dark gray hair. Trivia *Robert De Niro (who voiced Don Lino in an earlier DreamWorks Animated film Shark Tale), Kevin Pollak, Marshall Efron, the late Paul Walker, the late Robin Williams, and William Shatner were all considered for the role of Spike. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Sadists